Betraying the Hero
by PokeChampion008
Summary: After a betrayal from most of the people he knows and loves most, his family and friends, Ash Ketchum returns to participate in a tournament in order to win what is rightfully his, among other things... OCs will be included, M-Rating for: violence, swearing, adult themes, etc.
1. Chapter 1 - Opening

**So this is my first ever FanFiction and I am going to sort of jump on the bandwagon immediately. That bandwagon being about Ash being betrayed by his friends. I know this appears far too often, but, I love reading them and wanted to have a go at writing one. Or maybe more. Anyway, let's lay down some immediate rules:**

 **Pokemon will have 8 moves allowed instead of 4, because if it was 4, the battles would be repetitive and limited, and that gets really old, fast, and if allowed it to be limitless, that would be ridiculous.**

 **Ash will have about the same amount of Pokemon, e.g. More he has caught after the betrayal, some he has befriended in the past, etc. However, in return for this, most of the Pokemon he caught prior to the betrayal will leave him.**

 **Some of Ash's friends and Pokemon (the ones Ash catches prior to the betrayal) will stay with him, which of those is entirely up to me, though I am open to suggestions.**

 **DISCLAIMER – I do not own Pokemon (characters, places, etc.).**

 **Okay now that we have the boring stuff out the way (hopefully), let's get this going. (P.S. I may add more rules later).**

"Normal and speech marks" – Talking

' _Italics and Quotation Marks'_ – Telepathy

 **Bold** – Pokemon Attack

 **Betraying The Hero**

 **Chapter 1: Opening**

On the harsh cold and terrain of Mt Coronet, we see a man glaring at the maelstrom of snow, as if he was ordering it to stop, with little to no avail. This man is known as Ash Ketchum, or was at least, because if anyone saw him compared to when he last was seen by society, no-one would have a clue it was the same person. He is now 21 years old and stands at a daunting 6"2 tall, as well as having a well built body littered with the scars of his past, literally. Which is monstrous compared to the Ash Ketchum most people knew and loved 5 years ago.

Also instead of wearing his trademark and cliché travelling clothes and baseball cap, he now dons an outfit consisting of a dark grey shirt and fingered gloves, red tinted sunglasses, and a jet black leather jacket with matching ripped denim jeans, army boots and cowboy hat. In conclusion, he looks rather intimidating and really badass.

At his side is his ever loyal Raichu, his first and best Pokemon, who trusted and respected his partner with the highest honour, as his trainer did him. The silence between them was starting to hang heavily on them both, as they both knew that this day 5 years ago, also known as the worst day of their lives, was the exact reason why they exiled themselves to this place. So Raichu decided to break the silence before it worsened.

 _'You're thinking about that day again aren't you Ash?'_ Raichu asked.

' _Yes, I am buddy, it just keeps on repeating over and over in my head'_ Ash replied.

' _Don't worry Ash, I'm sure we'll find a way to end this nightmare soon'_ Raichu consoled.

' _I hope your right buddy, because it's starting to get boring having to: A. Put up with the same nightmares every day and night of that event, and B. Train up the gang everyday, even though they have reached the limits of their capabilities and then gone beyond them'_ Ash countered.

The duo then proceeded to start making there way back to the cave, the place of sanctuary for them and the rest of the team for the past 5 years. Ash looked at the time and saw it was 10:30PM.

"Damn, I must have been up at the peak for hours" Ash muttered to himself.

"You were" a voice growled from a shadow in the cave.

Ash chuckled lowly, "Alright, get to sleep, you". The owner of the voice grunted and then shuffled into its sleeping position.

When Ash got to his sleeping bag, he proceeded to do the same, with Raichu snuggled up to his side like a cat. He fell asleep in a near instant, Ash did not. Ash lay awake for some time, thinking, before drifting into slumber himself…

Little did Ash know, his life was about turn a corner, for the better.

 **Tada! So, what did you think, I know that this chapter is a little on the short side, but I'm still trying to finalise some of the ideas and things I'm going to implement in later chapters, such as people who are going to stay with Ash, etc. And I wrote this in about 1 hour at midnight, on my iPad (which is why I can't do line breaks), so, yeah. Make sure to comment your own ideas and give reviews so I know what I need to improve on. PokeChampion008 signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Memories

**So, now we roll on to Chapter 2, and after looking through a very amazing and helpful review I saw, I have decided on the following:**

 **Those who stay with Ash during the betrayal will be: Some of the rivals. As to who, I'll give you a clue: there are 7 of them (4 male and 3 female) and 1 male and the 3 females have rivalries with May, Dawn, Iris and Serena, the rest had/have rivalries with Ash.**

 **Ash will have a harem with: The 3 females mentioned above. My reasoning is because I feel these shippings are underrated and overlooked. Enough said. Also because most betrayal FanFictions either use Rayshipping (Cynthia X Ash) or Amourshipping (Serena X Ash), and after a while, that gets boring.**

 **The legendary Pokemon Ash will have are: 20 of them. Most of these are because they share a connection with Ash, the rest share connections with the betrayers (Oak, Max, Brock, Dawn, and May).**

 **The Pokemon that stay with Ash during the betrayal are: 17 of them. My reasons being that if I only used 4 or 5 (or something around that number), it would generally be quite difficult to decide which ones to choose, but if I used most or all of them (that's 69 by the way, including all the Tauros (I think), it would be ridiculous and unfeasible, as the betrayers would most likely convince some or most to join them, so 17 Pokemon (the ones I felt were closest to Ash) isn't bad.**

 **The betrayal will happen after Ash returns home from Kalos, so I won't include any Generation 7 Pokemon, which means I will introduce one of the legendaries slightly differently than the way it was.**

 **So with all that nonsense (that I guarantee that most of you won't read), let's get Chapter 2 going. Also, DISCLAIMER – I don't own Pokemon (I know, shocker).**

"Normal and speech marks" – Talking

' _Italics and Quotation Marks'_ – Telepathy

 **Bold** – Pokemon Attack

 **Betraying the Hero**

 **Chapter 2: Memories**

In Dreamland…

'You're so weak and pathetic!'

'I can't believe I know you, you piece of shit!'

'You're the laughing stock of the training world! Haha!'

'Ash is a loser, Ash is a loser, Ash is…'

Out of Dreamland...

"Aaaaggh!" Ash screamed as he awakened. His Raichu was beside him looking sympathetic as he knew exactly what was causing his friend to shake and whimper in the night and ultimately wake up being like he is now. Some of Ash's other Pokemon were just looking at him from their sleeping spots with sadness, knowing that their best friend was not exactly in normally high spirits and they knew they could only do so little to help. Ash sighed a weary and shaky sigh before asking "It happened again didn't it?".

Before Raichu could even open his mouth, another voice answered, _'Yes, Ash, it did, your aura spiked at unnatural levels and triggered the nightmares, just like last time'_ everyone turned to the source of the voice and found Lucario, Ash's aura partner, had said it.

' _Have you found out why this is happening yet?'_ Ash questioned.

Lucario furrowed his brow, thought for a few moments, before replying with _'Maybe it could be that your emotions are starting to spike. Aura is linked with your emotions, so perhaps it could be that. I conclude it could possibly either be your anger or sadness.'._

"Thanks Lucario" Ash said, before looking at the time which he found to be 6:00AM, Ash then breathed in before shouting, "Okay, everyone up, now!" When he got only the already awake Pokemon walking to the entrance of the cave and the rest just grunting and shifting positions slightly, he then resorted to his trump card, "or your breakfast will either be given away or not be made at all!" With that, everyone dashed to the entrance, all the while Ash was laughing his head off.

After breakfast, about 1 hour later (if you wanted to know)…

"Alright, everybody, could you listen up please!" Ash shouted, immediately as he finished silence fell and eyes were directed at Ash, waiting for his words of wisdom or what way the were training today. "Normally, I'd get you to just train on your weaknesses or strengths or learn a new battle technique. Today, however today you're free to relax." At that moment, all jaws dropped and eyes were popping out of skulls. Ash, their trainer, the guy who constantly had them training, was giving them a day off. To say this was a rare occasion was an understatement, they had only had 5 days off over the 5 years they had been on the mountain. "I know, you're probably thinking this is a joke, but I am serious, enjoy some time to yourselves." Suddenly all the Pokemon called their respective cries in thanks and waited for the order, "Dismissed" Ash barely finished before everyone either ran, flew, etc. to do what they wanted to do, all except Raichu and Lucario.

' _Alright you two get the job of watching over the camp while I'm gone, okay?'_ Ash asked. He started walking away and into a trail leading into a trail down the mountain, but not before Raichu questioned him.

' _And where are you going!?'_ He yelled.

' _To relax'_ Ash replied _'Where else?'_ He finished sarcastically. He then started running down the trail while Raichu watched him until he was no longer in sight. Raichu then laughed before asking Lucario.

' _Do you want to play a game?'_ With puppy dog eyes. Lucario just rolled his eyes before drawing a grid in the dirt, knowing he was about to piss Raichu off with a 'friendly' game of Naughts and Crosses.

With Ash…

Ash was running down the path, with all the strength in his body, whilst doing his best to parkour over every obstacle in his path. He continued down the path until he found another cave, his place to meditate. He walked inside, and even though he'd been in there more times than he could count, he was still mesmerised by it. A pond with a small waterfall at the back of it, with a rock carved into a pedestal in the middle of the pond, connected to where Ash was standing by a series of steeping stones. And for the cherry on top, the walls of the cave had all sorts of shining gems embedded in them.

Ash proceeded to hop over to the pedestal, sit down on it and begin his meditation. After several moments, happy and calm images drifted through his head. These were of the good times he'd had, whether it be being with his friends, his Pokemon or just the beautiful sights he had seen whilst he was here…

This, unfortunately, triggered Ash's worst nightmare, and all he could do was wait for it to end…

Flashback…

 **Quick side note – flashbacks as far back as this will have normal speech marks when Pokemon talk and have what they actually say in brackets, because Ash hasn't learnt telepathy yet, cool? Okay, on with the flashback…**

16 year old Ash was walking down the dirt path, on his way home after his crushing defeat at the hands of Alain at the Kalos League. It was a tough match, but in the end, Ash just couldn't overcome Alain's team of powerhouses. After reaching the top of the hill, he looked at Pallet Town and sighed, he was finally home.

"Hey, Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner.

"Pika (Yeah)" Pikachu replied. For several seconds Ash appeared to be in thought, then suddenly he proceeded to knock his friend backwards off his shoulder.

"Race you!" Ash laughed as he sprinted down the road. Pikachu recovered, growled and then used his **Quick Attack** to help him catch up to his friend. As they approached the house, they were neck and neck, so only a slip from the over competitor would decide it. This however was resolved when Ash tripped on a small pebble. As Ash wiped the dirt off of him, he realised Pikachu was laughing at him, "Oh, shut up Pikachu, you only won because of that stupid pebble!".

"Pi, Pika, Pi Ka Chu. (Sure, Ketchum, sure it was.)" Pikachu countered sarcastically.

"Let's just go inside and say hello to Mum" Pikachu was about to say something, and Ash had a pretty good idea of what it was, but not before he continued "because the sooner we do that, the sooner I get some delicious food and you get ketchup". With that Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder and sat rather fidgety like a dog waiting to go play. So Ash teased him first by purposely walking slowly, which drove Pikachu to shock him with a weak **Thunderbolt** , "Okay, okay, I get the message Pikachu, just keep your fur on.".

As the duo walked in they found that no-one was home, which was odd considering that he had told his Mum he'd be back today. They wondered through the house looking for any sign that would help them find somebody, then they found a note on the dining room table, which read:

 _Dear Ash,_

 _Meet me up at Professor Oak's ranch, there's a surprise there for you._

 _Love from,_

 _Mum_

 _Xxx_

Ash raised an eyebrow at this, he knew that every time he came home from a league, there would be a small celebration in his honour. So what was so different this time? He pondered for a moment before beginning to leave the house. Not before realising that Pikachu had gone from his usual perch, Ash sighed, knowing exactly where Pikachu was and what he was doing, he strolled into the kitchen to find Pikachu lapping up his favourite condiment/meal.

After 5 minutes of playing literal tug-of-war with the ketchup bottle, they finally started making their way to the ranch. Ash continued to think about his Mum's note, before coming to the conclusion that he'd just have to wait a little longer to find out and that he shouldn't think too much of it. He shook himself out of his thoughts and realised he was at the ranch, 'How long must I have been thinking for?' He wondered to himself, before shrugging and knocking on the lab door…

No-one answered. So he knocked again. No answer. So this time he pushed the door and found it was open, 'Odd? The professor normally doesn't leave it like that.' Ash thought, then he started to panic when he found the lab in complete and utter darkness. "Hello?" He said, nothing but an eerie echo. "Hello, anyone?" He repeated, then Pikachu disappeared from his shoulder. "Okay, whoever you are show your-" He started before feeling an intense agony in his head and collapsing to the ice cold floor, his vision fading not long after…

 **And that's it for Chapter 2. Now I know what your thinking, 'Why are you leaving us like this?', well let me answer that question for you. 1. It's quite common, you may have heard of it, it's called a cliffhanger. 2. I'm still finalising some of the details for later chapters. And finally, 3. If I did all the betrayal in 1 chapter, it would take so much longer to finish the chapter and I want to try and update as oftenly as possible. Cool? Okay, have you managed to figure out the clues from the top yet? If yes, you are one clever motherfucker. If not, then all shall be revealed soon. PokeChampion008 signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Memories Part 2

**Hey guys. I'm back again for Chapter 3, and just want to apologise straight away for not updating in a while, it's just I have had work to do and my family have been through some rough times at the moment. But, if you weren't able to figure out the Pokemon and people who will stay with Ash, don't worry they shall be revealed this chapter, not now, but at some point in this chapter. Also, quick shoutout to 'Vital Info' and whoever wrote those 2 massive reviews for all the amazing ideas, they were amazing!**

 **DISCLAIMER – I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Also, really quickly: WARNING – this chapter contains a little swearing, violence, torture and gore. So if you're sensitive, don't read.**

"Normal and speech marks" – Talking

' _Italics and Quotation Marks'_ – Telepathy

 **Bold** – Pokemon Attack

 **Betraying the Hero**

 **Chapter 3 – Memories: Part 2**

Continuing the Flashback…

Ash woke up with an agonising pain in his head, he opened his eyes to find a blur but after a few seconds could see more clearly. He raised his head to find himself tied to a chair, with handcuffs and rope, Ash tried to wiggle his way out or at least loosen the restraints, but with no success. He looked around the room he was being held hostage in and because it was so dark, could only just about see the outline of a door and some lights on the ceiling. He then tried to call out and shout for help, but found he had a gag of sorts over his mouth. Ash saw no way out, and so waited to see what would happen, 'Maybe the Rocket trio were finally able to actually pull off a plan?' He thought.

After what felt like an hour, he heard the door open. His head shot up and saw some silhouettes, which were impossible to make out, these silhouettes filtered into the room, followed by some more. The door then closed once again, filling the room with darkness once more. Until he heard someone flick a light switch on, once again being subjected to a blur due to the sudden change in brightness, but once he did gain his sight again after a few moments, he found faces that he had hoped to see. He found all of his friends he had travelled with over the years: Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. He also saw some of his and his friends rivals, as well as his mum, Delia, Professor Oak and Tracey.

"Guys? Is that you? Oh my Arceus, thank goodness you're here! It's just that-" Ash began.

"Ash, be quiet, we need to talk" Brock spoke venomously. Ash was a bit shocked Brock used that tone, but just brushed it off as a figment of his imagination. Then, remembered he was still tied up.

"Well can we talk when I'm at home, or at least out of these restraints? Because I've been here for-" Ash replied.

"Almost 2 hours, we know" Misty interrupted rudely. This time, Ash detected something was wrong.

"What do you mean you know? What's going on?" Ash asked cautiously.

"Ash, we've all come to the conclusion that you should give up on your dream" Delia stated shakily. All of a sudden, the air intensified in the overwhelming silence as everyone was bracing for what kind of response Ash would give them, yet for a whole minute, he just sat there blankly, not showing any emotion. This was until his head drooped lowly, his hat covering his eyes, and a single tear collided with the floor.

"When did you discuss this?" Ash asked in a monotone voice.

"In the days before you got here" May said.

"Who else is in on this? How many others did you convince?" Ash questioned, still in his monotone way.

"No-one else is doing this, it's just us, which is everyone in this room" Max claimed, and while Ash was hesitant to believe him, he looked up at them all and saw that he was telling the truth.

"Why are you doing this?" Ash replied. He got no response, just an eerie quietness. "I have a right to know, so, TELL ME WHY?!" He shouted. Everyone was immediately shocked by his response, but realised the situation and calmed.

"Okay, Ash, you really want to know?" Oak asked. Ash nodded, so he continued "Alright then, here's why…".

For the next half an hour Ash listened to each of them explaining their reasons why, and this is what he got:

"During the time I travelled with you, not only did nearly every girl pay more attention to you than they did to me, you just never seemed to learn. Even after all those leagues you competed in, kept on making the same mistakes." – Brock.

"You almost always started the many arguments between us, and even though you had 2 Gym Leaders travelling with you at the time, you just preferred to go headstrong and recklessly into every battle." – Misty.

"Even though I was with you for a short while, but it was clear that you trained your Pokemon quite poorly and just cared about your friendship above all else." – Tracey.

"Ever since I've been home in Hoenn, everyone of my friends has mocked me for using you as my idol. I see now that they weren't lying, and that you are what they say you are. A weak trainer." – Max.

"You never had manners when eating, you were always quite rude and obnoxiously loud and on top of all that, you always put ogres before yourself. Don't worry about others when you have a league to compete in!" – May.

"Pretty much the same as May, but not only that but you always seemed to laugh a bit when my looks were wrong or my hair was bad. You need to learn some respect and grow a backbone." – Dawn.

"Like Dawn, my hair always seemed to be a joke to you, even though you knew it annoyed me, you still went ahead and did it anyway. Also, I noticed you were losing to trainers you should have stomped! Such a little kid." – Iris.

"I first thought that your battle style was very unique and flavoursome, but I now realise I was wrong, it is very plain and bland. As well as that, you never truly appreciated my cooking." – Cilan.

"I've come to a scientific conclusion that danger and crisis seem to follow you everywhere. I could ramble on about how small your, or anyone's for that matter, survival percentage is. Long story short, you are a bad news magnet." – Clemont.

"I loved you, and you were so dense and focuses on that dream, that you never noticed. I thought that you and me could become a couple, I guess that will never happen." - Serena.

"You have no regard for your own or anyone else's safety, which is the whole reason why these crisis events always seem to cause havoc for everyone. You also just were really naïve and childish." – Bonnie.

"Ash, most trainers never make it to the top. You are one of these trainers, but just because you aren't good at battling doesn't mean you can't do another job involving Pokemon." – Professor Oak.

"Oak's right, in fact, I've received several letters from places such as Poké Tech, and even the Pokemon Rangers, to see if you wanted to work for them. Just look at the choices and opportunities here, sweetie." – Delia.

The rivals all said it was because they believed that Ash was merely just weaker and had no real or natural talent, at which point Ash noticed several were missing. As Ash was about to identify them, his mum continued talking.

"Many of your Pokemon agree, the only ones that don't sit in these Poké Balls over here" Delia stated. Ash looked over and saw 17 Poké Balls and Pikachu in a glass container, begging to be released. "Oak has already terminated your licence, however we will let you keep those 17 Pokemon over there and the awards you have received over the years." Delia continued.

"So, Ash Ketchum, do you promise to give up your dream and stop journeying?" Oak asked. For several seconds, an anticipating silence happened, waiting for Ash's answer and hoping it was the one that they wanted. Eventually he responded, but not the way that they had wished for.

"No, I will never give up. You think that telling me these things will stop me." Ash paused before carrying on, "Just because you don't believe in me, or that you believe that I'm rude or whatever, does not give you any fucking right to make me give up. No matter what you do, even if you threaten my life, I will never surrender to the likes of you or anyone!" He finished strongly.

The next thing he felt was a slap to his left cheek, from Misty. Then he got one to his right, from May. Then a punch in the gut from Dawn. Everyone in the room started hitting him, slapping him, punching him, kicking him, etc, one by one, until after 5 minutes they stopped. Ash was left with his clothes in tatters. Small droplets of blood falling from some of the gaps in his clothing. Scratch marks from nails and bruises from fists and feet already appearing. "What about now?" Brock said.

"Like I said, never, you squint-eyed, fucking asshole." Ash grunted lowly, before coughing up some blood.

A sigh was heard, before a new voice was heard, "Such a shame Ash, but I'm afraid we'll have to use more. Persuasive measures." A cloaked figure growled evilly.

"And, who are you exactly?" Ash asked.

"I am -" The man started.

"Cause you look like you just went to a really shitty Halloween fancy dress party and you turned up as an emo monk." Ash joked slightly. Before yet again receiving another slap, this time from, surprisingly his mom.

"You fucking imbecile, and to think I was actually going to be honest with you. Oh well, that will have to wait, bring me a table, cloth and several buckets of water." The cloaked figure ordered, before Brock and Max went to retrieve the items. While Ash's restraints were being altered, Ash asked, "Would I be right in assuming you'd be the one behind all this?".

"Yes, you would be right. The Ketchum family is honourable and highly thought of, so a simple, measly failure like yourself, must be fixed." The man responded.

"And if I can't be 'fixed'?" Ash asked.

The man laughed sinisterly, then leaned in and stopped when right by his ear. "Then you need to be eliminated." He whispered. Ash's face turned to one of horror. His face turned pale and his mouth hung open. "Good lad, keep your face like that for me, saves us having to hold your fucking mouth open." The man continued.

Ash was confused for a second, but before he could ask what that meant, the items the man requested had been brought and suddenly, Ash had been transferred to the the table. He tried to struggle out of it, but the grip everyone had on him was too great. As the restraints were tightened, a cloth went over his head and two hands firmly held his mouth open, then water was poured over his head and into his mouth. Ash screamed in agony, as not only were the restraints excessively tight, but also, he felt like he was drowning, losing air. He had always heard that drowning was a peaceful way to go, but he thought otherwise. As his vision began to go black, the water stopped and the cloth was taken off, as Ash choked and threw up a bit, the man asked, "Will you give up yet?".

"Take a wild guess, dickhead." Ash shouted in anger.

"You aren't going to give in are you?" The man replied.

"No dip shit, Sherlock!" Ash retorted sarcastically.

"You have spirit and heart for a young man like you, but I shall break it." The man said. He looked over to Cilan who was holding the cloth, and nodded, which Ash knew as one thing, and braced for it…

3 Hours Later…

Ash sat there. With no emotion. With no company. Nothing. Very much the opposite of the Ash everyone knew. But after several hours of agonising pain, both emotionally and physically, you would feel the same. He was currently watching his whole life's work being burned before his eyes; certificates, badges, trophies, the whole lot was being melted or burned to ashes right before his eyes. But he didn't cry, he simply didn't have the energy or the water in his body to do it anymore.

The physical torture had lasted for a long time ranging from the waterboarding to whips to knives. But that was only the start, his friends then started splitting the Pokemon that hated Ash between them, always exaggerating the fact that the Pokemon could finally be better or that they deserved better than what they currently got, which lead to now. They put all the stuff on a super hot burner and sat him in front of it to watch.

Gashes and marks were scattered around his body, some small and some deep. Scars were definitely on the way for sure, in more ways than one. Ash was still confused by his 'friends' betrayal, questions flying through his mind like bees in a hive. Why did they do it? Were they bribed or brainwashed? But one question remained the most enigmatic and reoccurring:

Who was that man?

The door creaked open once more, and Ash lowered his head quickly, suspecting it was one of the betrayers to come and torture or torment him. But surprisingly, when his head was forcefully lifted, he saw some different faces. These were: Gary, Drew, Paul, Trip, Ursula, Georgia and Shauna. All of whom had horrified and disgusted looks on their faces. Ash made a quick judgement and slurred out, "What's wrong? Have you come to torture me too? Well if you have, I don't fucking care just get it over with.".

He waited in anticipation for the pain to come, but it never did, "No Ash, we're here to get you out of here." Gary said quietly. Ash suddenly looked up, to find he was telling the truth. Paul brandished a knife and cut the ropes, while Trip undid the locks and chains. Gary and Drew then lifted Ash by his shoulders, and carried him out of the building, placing him under the shade of a tree surrounded by bushes. "Stay here and don't move, we'll be back." Gary instructed.

The group minus Ash then dashed back into the building, the several minutes later Gary came back with a sack and hid next to Ash. Ash heard an alarm triggered and all the traitors and their leader, as well as his saviours rushed out the building. Most of them then summoned flying Pokemon, before getting on them and flying away, probably to find him, only the saviours stayed behind, and when they were certain the traitors were out of sight, dashed to the hiding spot.

"Alright, let's go. Alakazam, get us to the location with Teleport, now." Gary called as an Alakazam then appeared and chanted it's name before warping them to a different location. A small house, and as Ash looked out the window, he presumed he wasn't in Pallet anymore. Gary then gave Alakazam a word of thanks before returning it.

"Ash, we're so sorry for what happened, but we just wanted to let you know we'll be with you." Paul said.

"He's right, and don't worry about explaining what happened, we already know." Drew continued.

"As you know, some of your Pokemon wanted to stay with you, I was able to collect them and find that they are: Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Snorlax, Bayleef, Donphan, Sceptile, Torterra, Buizel, Infernape, Gible, Oshawott, Scraggy, Krookodile, Greninja and Talonflame.

"We need to get you fixed up though, before anything happens, because I have a sneaking suspicion I know what you'll do." Trip stated.

2 Hours Later…

After an hour of stitching and medical application, the group were able to get Ash's body generally back together, but knew that scars were going to mar the skin forever. He then ate a meal, had a shower and excused himself to an early bed time. As soon as his body connected to the mattress he cried and whimpered. Everyone listening outside knew that the recovery was going to take far longer than expected.

Flashback End…

 **Okay, that is it for Chapter 3. Good. Fucking. Gosh, that took far longer than I anticipated. Again, I am so sorry for the lack of update but several of my family members have been really ill, so I've had to look after them. On top of that, I've been working my ass off trying to find a part time job and do my studies. Fantastic. Anyway, thank you so much for your patience and hopefully it was the reward you were looking for. PokeChampion008, signing out.**


End file.
